


I'm Only Human

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Torture, Truth Serum
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo被迫透露了一些機密，可惜不是綁走他的人想知道的那些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：刑求、血腥描寫，虐身，醉醺醺的Solo(誤)，高男友力的Illya，跟往常一樣甜到牙疼的結尾。  
> 棄權：只有(毫無考據的)吐真劑是我的。

疼。Napoleon Solo全身上下都在發疼。

 

他意識到自己被吊在一個冰冷的地下室，那裡潮濕昏暗，唯一的光源來自角落天花板一盞忽明忽滅的投射燈。他的雙手被分開吊起，毫無防備暴露出赤裸的胸膛，方便那些行刑的人一次次用帶著尖刺的皮帶擊打他的身軀。

 

手腕上的鐵鍊鎖得很緊，雙臂大張著被拉高到一個不舒服的角度，受到壓迫的腕動脈無法將足量充氧血送至指尖，Solo的末梢神經正隨時間一分一秒失去知覺。他的膝蓋勘勘跪在鋪設粗糙的紅磚上，雙腳分別和沉重的鉛球銬在一塊。四肢動彈不得，只要Solo稍想放鬆身體，肩關節就會被鐵鍊拉扯得近乎脫臼。他的大腿肌跪得僵硬生疼，肌群一陣陣不尋常的抽搐顯示他的身體狀況已經快要到達極限。

 

Solo試著不讓沉重的腦袋向前垂下，努力了幾個小時後以失敗作收。他的生理時鐘還在運作，這是件好事。在他的感知裡，這是自己被綁住的第三天，中間他幾度失去知覺，不過就對方給他供餐的時間來算應該相去不遠──如果地下水和兩塊過期吐司能夠算上一餐的話。

 

此刻CIA特務覺得有點噁心，可他分辨不出是因為幾小時前的那一餐，還是身上那些皮開肉綻的鞭笞傷口感染所致。有塊條狀碎布綁著他的嘴，他咬了咬那東西想緩解嘔吐感，撲鼻而來的破舊抹布味道卻徒增他的不適。

 

曾被髮膠牢牢固定的黑髮早已濕淋淋耷拉在額際，除了疼痛逼出的薄汗之外，還有一些敵人為喚醒他朝臉上潑的冰水。濕黏的空氣是病菌最好的溫床，Solo從第二天下午便發著低燒，連吸入空氣都十分費勁。肺臟偶爾會傳來像是被冰錐刺中一般尖銳的劇痛，大約是那次電擊的後遺症，疼得讓他想放聲大叫。

 

他想念他的定製西服，他想念魚子醬的味道，他想念不這麼脆弱的自己。

 

 

「Napoleon Solo。」刑求他的大塊頭開門走了進來，手中握著兩個出鏽的平底鍋互相敲擊，發出令人憎惡的巨大聲響，金屬摩擦的噪音讓Solo覺得顱內壓瞬間升高，隔著那塊碎布乾嘔起來。

 

那人伸手去Solo後腦解開堵嘴的布，Solo又多反胃了幾次才喘著氣停下，唾液沿著乾裂的蒼白嘴唇滑落，牽出晶亮的絲線。

 

「跟我說說話，這沒有那麼難。」大塊頭帶著一堆照片，他大部分都看過可不見得熟識，也有一些人讓Solo記得清清楚楚，CIA的伙伴、聯合執法部的同事、甚至以前從軍的長官。有些人死了，有些人還活著，可活著的那些Solo知道要是自己鬆了口，他們離死期一定也不遠了。Solo仰起頭，眼裡盡可能噙著笑意看他，微啟的嘴顧著用力喘氣，什麼也沒說。對方嘆了口氣，放下照片，改拿起一旁的刑具。「或許你想念它的滋味了。」

 

Solo微笑著看他，但很快便後悔了自己挑釁的行為。他看見大塊頭從口袋裡抽出注射器，裡頭裝著滿滿清澈的橙色液體，那人手勢熟練地把針頭和針筒裝在一塊，Solo有些意外那麼粗曠的手指竟能做到如此細緻的工作。「不會虧待你，咱們來點新花樣。」

 

在針頭扎進前臂時Solo劇烈掙扎著，擔心自己會死於某種血液傳染疾病，畢竟那東西看上去實在不像拋棄式或經常消毒什麼的。他試著用牙齒去攻擊對方，但大塊頭狠狠賞了他一巴掌，力道大得Solo耳邊隆隆作響，眼前黑了一片。再回過神，那些藥劑已經全部進入了自己體內。

 

疼痛來得猝不及防，皮帶上的尖刺在對方操控下又一次劃開他胸前結痂的皮膚，鮮血淋漓。大塊頭把照片撒在他跟前，有些邊角染上了Solo的血汙。「你認識他們，不是嗎？」

 

橙色液體開始在腦子裡發揮作用，跟那些超越閾值的疼痛相輔相成，Solo發現他違背自己意願的點了點頭。該死的。

 

「現在我們總算步上正軌了。」對方笑出一口白牙，挑出一張黑白照片，中央有著一名深髮色的出䠷拉丁裔女性：「這個人，還在中東潛伏是嗎？」

 

是的，Sanders讓她去摩薩德執行長期合作任務。

 

資訊自動從大腦輸送到嘴邊，Solo用牙齒咬住口腔內側柔軟的黏膜，憎恨著自己過目不忘的能力。男人見他沒有反應倒也不心急，隨手撿起一疊照片繼續問著。

 

「這傢伙是你們的內勤吧？」

 

不算，他是心理評估師，每個特工回總部都得找他報到。

 

「她倒是挺好看的，聽說退休後人在華沙？」

 

是啊，她房子前那片小庭園可美了。

 

Solo不說話，皮帶又落了下來，打在和前次完全相同的範圍，痛楚卻整整翻了好幾倍。不，Solo用混沌的腦袋想道，不行。他的意志正在以驚人的速度潰堤，完全崩塌只是遲早的事。

 

沒辦法了，不能讓事情發展到那個地步──

 

 

「我的搭檔，」這是Solo幾日來第一次開口，他都快認不得自己的聲音，一種說不出口的輕鬆感鋪天蓋地而來，Solo知道自己等會兒八成住不了嘴：「我很討厭他。」

 

面前的大塊頭挑了挑眉，大約是以為Solo決定洩漏情報，眼神閃爍著喜悅。

 

「明明替女人搭配衣服就挺上手，自己卻老是穿著沒品味的高領毛衣。」

 

「金燦燦的頭髮成天在我眼前晃悠，煩都煩死了。講真，怎麼會有人的頭髮亮成那副德性？」

 

「更別提那雙眼睛，平常眨巴眨巴，好像跟我在一起就那麼委屈似的，可偶爾跟他開開玩笑，瞪起人來比西伯利亞的冬天還要人命。」

 

「西伯利亞。他聽見這個字就會抓狂。或者說很多字都能讓他抓狂，父親啊母親啊羞恥啊手錶啊，沒見過談話地雷這麼多的人。」

 

「竟然還長得比我高，他的腿簡直不可原諒。」

 

「第一次見面他想殺了我，第二次見面他想殺了我，一直到任務結束他還是想殺了我。」

 

「連跟女孩接吻也不會，笨死了，唯一擅長的只有在我身上裝監聽器，還有批評資本主義。自以為有二氧化碳鐳射了不起了？還不是連喇叭鎖都打不開。」

 

「說他開船得過名我才不信，就他那股勁兒，快艇不解體是給他面子。」

 

「可我跳下去救了他，為什麼呢？」

 

「我被槍口指著，卻一心只想還他手錶。他失落的表情實在太可憐了。」

 

「我討厭他，那個鐵幕另一邊的Red Peril。」

 

「但我也愛他，想跟他上床的那種愛。」

 

「──尤其是現在，天佑微型追蹤器。」

 

 

一顆子彈穿過那個大塊頭的太陽穴，龐大的身軀應聲倒地。

 

一身黑的Illya從門口竄了進來，把槍塞進腿上的槍套，用過於粗暴的力道撕扯那人的衣服尋找鑰匙。Solo看著他，渙散的藍眼睛平靜無波，唇邊卻是滿足的弧度。終於Illya翻出一串生鏽的鎖匙，一言不發往Solo的方向走去。

 

美國人不太確定自己臉上是什麼表情，但他知道自己其他部分看上去肯定是一團糟。

 

Illya現在手勁輕柔地扶著Solo的手腕替他解開鐵鍊。方才找鑰匙太過粗魯，現在又太過小心翼翼。Solo沒忍住這麼告訴他，換來搭檔一個凶狠的瞪視，只好不情願地閉上嘴。Illya在解開第二條鐵鍊前猶豫了一下，最後他選擇讓Solo的額頭靠在自己胸前維持平衡，同時避免碰觸到他身上的傷口。

 

雙手重獲自由後Solo想要擁抱Illya，於公於私都有很好的理由，可他雙肩疼得不聽使喚。Illya問他能不能再堅持一會兒，他得到繞到後頭去解開腳鐐，Solo給了肯定的答覆，儘管他的雙腿真的已經到達極限。

 

脫離腳鐐的瞬間Solo差點一頭栽在地上。他是這麼懷念躺下的滋味，Illya卻拒絕賦予他這個特權，強硬地逼Solo移動發麻的雙腳在地上坐好，又把外套脫下來披在他肩上。Solo恍惚抱怨著自己不停歇的耳鳴，Illya臉色冷了冷，走過去又浪費幾顆子彈在已經死透的男人身上，見狀Solo綻開一個傻氣的笑容。

 

之後是一片寂靜，Illya在他身邊坐下，拿起無線電呼叫待命的醫療組，一陣嘈雜後又歸於寧靜。

 

「你為什麼要那麼說？」Illya掛斷無線電，低低地問。

 

「因為我的耳朵真的挺難受？」Solo不太明白俄羅斯人的問題，慘白的嘴唇蠕動著回問。

 

「不，更早之前那些。」Illya覺得自己像攤上一個兒童或醉鬼。

 

「喔。」Solo的語調還有點茫然，但眼睛恢復了一點神采：「因為我的身體很痛，還被注射了吐真劑，我需要說一些與對方目的無關的實話才能熬過去。CIA教戰手冊，忘了第幾頁。」

 

 **實話** 。聽見這個詞Illya不說話了，Solo轉過頭去看他，忽視拉扯造成的肩頸肌肉酸痛。

 

「我或許跟你有相同的感覺。」半晌Illya才突然開口。

 

「關於你的毛衣嗎，他們確實很難看。」

 

「不，關於你想跟我上床的部分。」

 

Solo覺得自己疼出幻聽了。

 

「我們回去之後可以好好談談，不知道Waverly對這種事有沒有一些亂七八糟的規定。」Illya說著，眼裡隱隱閃爍著得意，更多的卻是禁慾和自制。

 

「……知道嗎，你現在火辣得要命。」Solo已經完全不去反抗那橙色的藥液了，頭腦跟嘴巴之間像開通了某種直達列車。

 

Illya勾起唇角，著迷於Solo的回應：「我實在該趁現在問你美國的太空計畫進展如何。」

 

「Sanders桌上會擺相關的資料，有一些複雜的公式，我看不懂。」Solo看上去有些睏倦：「我想躺下。」

 

俄羅斯人讓他再支撐幾分鐘，等等就會有擔架讓他休息。

 

「我想睡，還想跟你上床。」Solo迷迷糊糊地提出孩子氣的要求，低聲碎念的語調聽起來近乎無理取鬧。

 

「我說了，回家再談。」Illya盯著他，手伸過去握住他的，Solo才發現自己發著抖。

 

「……是啊，說的對。」Solo看著Illya認真的神情笑了起來：「我們回家再談。」

 

他們可以穿著西裝，吃著魚子醬，在一個安全還有暖氣的房間裡談這一切。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
